To Catch The Nearest Path
by Gingeraphobia
Summary: When Hermione Granger is hit with an ancient and powerful spell, there is no hope for her. But, that was before Draco Malfoy was involved and he himself could be the one to bring the golden girl back.


**Blow and Wish**

It was December 30th, cold and freezing. Tiny flakes of swirl like snow poured open the ground, covering the secluded path until nothing was left of it but a colorless white. Hermione Granger took heavy steps, her eyes squinted and she tried to make past the blurring flakes.

Her hands were numb and a pale flash of pink tinted her cheeks and her lips. She clutched tightly on a rough brown parcel which had nothing written on it except a simple name, her name. The sky was colored a light lavender with spots of white flickering against its flesh.

Somewhere within the distance, Hermione could see the dark outlines of a castle, its appearance reminding her of what seemed like a mix of a large cathedral and a spiral building. It's khaki color hinted with a deep brown.

Unlike the previous years where students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade for New Year and Christmas shopping, no one was seen to be around. McGonagall had given a strict speech that the weather was supposedly harsher than the years before resulting in indoor vacation. Of course, this was followed by a series of groans.

But she was Hermione Granger and she somehow talked the headmistress into letting her go out for some "important errands." Her professor had been reluctant at first but, had given her a few warnings before agreeing. But, it was times like this when Hermione was regretting her wishes.

As she neared closer to the castle, her feet began aching more. Shifting wait from one foot to another, she began walking once again. The rolling hills ended into several cliffs and among the middle was a great bridge detailed with tiny, Victorian designs.

As she trudged along the bridge, Hermione had noticed that the once flowing water lay frozen. The thermal spell she had been wearing had also disappeared though Hermione did not care to take her hand out o for she was sure they would too turn up like the water, mittens or not

Why did she even bother to go out? Hermione did not know. But after the war, Hermione had insisted members of the Order to not let the parents of muggle-born into the wizarding world. Not because they were not pure-bloods but because their safety could not be guaranteed. So thus, this also meant no communication.

But, she had told her aunt, Jennifer Richards, to send the package via postal services and Hermione had to go out and pick it up from the newly added "Muggle and Wizard Communication Branch."

She had appeared in front of the heavy iron clad doors that rose 30 feet tall. Huffing, Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and muttered a single spell and a lilac and dark blue light shot out. Those were her colors, once that shows the significant sign of Hermione's magic.

"Hermione Juliet Granger," the stone gargoyle announced.** (An- I decided to put my name in it) **

The door swung open and Hermione smiled briefly before entering. It was dark and uninviting. Hermione felt her heart clench. They had forgotten? The portraits smiled at her as she walked by, all accept the image of Rumpelstiltskin. The man had old, wrinkly skin and was smiling, a couple of teeth missing.

"Beware dear," he said as Hermione rushed to get away. "You have grave danger ahead of you."

Hermione kept her eyes on the ground and walked faster but, she could hear a series of laughter from behind her. Tightening the cloak around her, she entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

In there was Ronald Weasley with his girlfriend of the week, Stacy Malone. She was a beautiful girl with raven hair and deep, deep hazel eyes and cherry pink lips.

Next to him was a very disturbed Harry Potter who was pulling his hair and looking at a long piece of parchment. Harry looked up as he saw Hermione standing there.

"Hullo Hermione!"

Hermione smiled and waved back, slightly disgusted by the display of affection shown by Ron and Stacy. She had gotten over her childish crush and now, saw him as her older brother. There was an unspoken treaty between the two that requested no talking about the kiss at the battle of Hogwarts.

The first time Ron and Hermione had spoken to each other since that event was two months ago, when she had found out that she was Head Girl. Ron had hugged her and said she was his little sister and he would always be there for her. Now, Harry, who had also seen the kiss joked around quite a bit, telling them brothers and sisters don't "make-out."

Hermione walked back to her dormitory, ignoring the silent pleas from the portraits to have a single conversation. Malfoy was already in the common room, his foot resting on the table and his hands on the back of his head, appearing to be asleep.

As she walked down, he opened his left eye and smirked.

"Granger, Granger!"

Hermione's head snapped up. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Tsk, tsk Granger! Never be impolite with you friends."

She snorted. "Since when are you my friend Malfoy? I though I was a mudblood."

"You are one but, Granger, you are **my **little mudblood!"

Hermione shooed him off and made her way into the bathroom. Once inside, she felt the tears coming as she dropped to the floor, her back pressed against it. How could they have forgotten?

"What did you think Hermione?" she asked herself. "That they would remember! They forget about their homework, why did you expect them to remember?

As her tears glistened in the moon light, she pulled out a small box from inside the package. The outer part of it was black velvet with a simple engraving~ Anika Granger. She opened the box and inside was a necklace.

It was a choker necklace with three silver plated filigree flowers set with Ivory white pearls surrounded with rhinestone and connected between each flower with curled eye pins pearls and Ivory white pearls. The clasp was made out of gold.

Hermione took it and put the necklace on. She did not care if she looked beautiful or ugly or anything for the matter of fact. She felt empty and undeniably guilty.

A single tear fell out of her eye and she raised her hand and touched the necklace. "I'm so sorry."

It was December 30th, cold and freezing. It was also Hermione Granger's birthday and a day before her parents died.

* * *

**Review and Read. All credits to J.K Rowling. I do not make any profits and or money out of this. This is purely for entertainment. **


End file.
